This invention relates to the reception of television signals and more particularly to channel mapping local television channel numbers to regional or network names.
A table mapping network names to local channel numbers, called "a channel map", is used to set a television receiver or a VCR for future unattended operation or the display an on-screen television guide for tuning by title. A television or VCR user can create a channel map by manually keying in the relationship between network names and local channel numbers from a print guide responsive to on-screen prompts. Alternatively, a user can select the proper channel map for his or her geographic area from channel maps transmitted in the VBI of a television signal by keying in the user's zip code as disclosed in the above-referenced PCT application. In the latter case, it sometimes becomes necessary to edit one or more entries in the channel map to account for local anomalies.